


Un peu moins bien chaque fois

by DovahCourts



Category: Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Claw is called Sanford "Irving" Scolex, Gadget can speak in Latin, Gadget is called John "Gabriel" Brown, I may or may not have an impied Clawdget scene coming up, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: In a Victorian/Steampunk/Modern Futuristic universe where Scolex managed to get away with murder and theft at the cost of his forearm,A man named John was chosen for the Gadget project after an accident that happened at the time of Scolex's heist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Un peu moins bien chaque fois

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Au<  
> [ https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/610985883393540096/inspector-gadget-modernfuturistic-steampunk-au](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/610985883393540096/inspector-gadget-modernfuturistic-steampunk-au)

John jolted as he felt a surge run through his body, he was in the hospital. "Quid in irrumabo?" he spoke to himself as he rubbed his temples, looking back he saw his own body. Dread filled his stomach, was he dead? Turns out he wasn't when he glanced over to the heart monitor. Must be an out of body experience.

God he looked terrible. The accident really did a number on him, a nasal cannula, an IV leading to a blood bag, but what really caught his eye as a large chalk board. The words "Cybernetics" bolded. He turned his head when the door opened, Penny was there, it broke his heart to see her so sad.

"Uncle John, I don't know if you can hear me but. I brought something for you." she spoke in a soft voice as she brought out a small necklace. It was one of those gold spinner hourglass necklaces, "My dad said it would help me throughout my problems so I thought it would help you as well."

"Oh Penny." John said in a low voice, knowing she can't hear him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Scolex Industries. "Did you get me something to replace my forearm?" Sanford sneered, one of his men, Kramer, jumping a bit at his harsh tone. "Yes sir! Well, two!" Kramer stammered as he brought out two arms, one of them realistic and the other was made of metal, the tips of the fingers like claws and little spikes sticking out the knuckles. "That metal one, what's it for?" Scolex asked, almost as if he was intrigued.

Krager stuttered, "W-well it was a dumb idea and I thought it would be cool to- to give you a cool prosthetic arm like how other people have. It's dumb, I'm sorry sir."

"No no, in fact. It's perfect, it fits just what I would do to people who dare cross me." said Scolex as he stood up, striding towards the red haired man as he took the metal arm then attached it to the hub of where his forearm used to be. "And they'll pay dearly." he laughed out as he raised his clawed hand.

* * *

John stirred awake, the sun shining in his eyes. Head feeling horribly heavy, he jolted when one of his fingers flew off and was replaced by a lighter. "Per Deus! Quid accidit mihi!?" he exclaimed as he fell off the hospital bed.

"John?" a female voice said, he looked up and saw her. "Brenda?" he uttered as he stood up, head aching. "Brenda do you know what's happening to me? I was normal yesterday!"

"Mr. Brown, you were in an accident. Your tendons were torn, you had internal bleeding, a concussion and-" "Brenda, please. Tell me what happened, I'm scared."

"John, you were barley holding onto life, we had to do something and the Gadget project saved you. You're equipped with at least thousands of crime-solving items and even everyday items."

"And you didn't ask me?"

"It was either that or let you die, John, you have a niece."

_'Penny...'_ "Oh, do you know where she is?" he asked, looking at the counter where the hourglass necklace sat before he picked it up.

Brenda nodded and smiled, "She's in the waiting room."

**\---**

"Uncle John!" Penny giggled as she ran towards the man to give him a hard hug, "Ouch! Penny don' be so rough, I got hospitalized after all." John laughed out a bit. "Sorry Uncle John, but you were badly hurt... did you get my gift?" she asked, her eyes lit up as he nodded.

"Where is Brain?" John asked, looking left and right.

"He wasn't allowed to roam the hospital halls so we had to put him in another room!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and led him down the hall.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quid in irrumabo? = What the fuck?  
> Per Deus! Quid accidit mihi!? = By God! What has happened to me!?


End file.
